


A Strange Day

by RulerOfTheCosmos



Series: Ideas (English Ver.) [57]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Otsutsuki Ashura, Alpha Senju Hashirama, M/M, Omega Otsutsuki Indra, Omega Uchiha Madara, Omega Verse, Sibling Incest, Time Travel, Uchiha Madara-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:03:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheCosmos/pseuds/RulerOfTheCosmos
Summary: Otsutsuki Ashura dies after so many years and wakes up in a strange forest.Uchiha Madara is kissed by a stranger who calls him "Indra" before stealing his first kiss.
Relationships: Ootsutsuki Asura/Ootsutsuki Indra, Ootsutsuki Asura/Uchiha Madara
Series: Ideas (English Ver.) [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862050
Comments: 11
Kudos: 134





	A Strange Day

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto doesn't belong to me. What you recognize does not belong to me.

> **UCHIHA MADARA IS KISSED BY A STRANGER**

* * *

"Indra. My Indra." Called Ashura.

"Father. Natsumi hissed. "Indra is dead."

"My Indra." He called once more, ignoring the words of the young woman.

"Uncle, he's already dead." Heiwa whispered softly. "Mother is gone."

And Heiwa's words seemed to wake him from his enraptured state.

"Heiwa, my Indra. Your mother..."

"I know, Uncle"

"You remind me so much of him." He smiled at her as he cupped her cheek and caressed it lovingly. "I wish Indra had accepted my seed. Now I can only go after him and chase him. Hunt him for as many lives as it takes until he's mine."

"If that's your wish." The girl agreed.

"Yes, my Indra. I will go after you and you will be what you should have always been, _**my omega**_." And Otsutsuki Ashura, died.

"Father!" Exclaimed Natsumi, the daughter, and Sora, the son.

"You must continue the noble name Otsutsuki." She murmured sadly at the death of her beloved uncle, the one who raised her.

"No! Father always favored you over his family just because you are Indra's daughter! This will not stay like this! From today on, we will be Senju and we will be enemies of the Uchiha!"

"Would you really start a fight out of jealousy? Even if this means removing the noble name Otsutsuki from history? Don't be selfish, Sora!"

"From today on, we are enemies!"

* * *

After Indra and Ashura's fight to the death, Indra died.

_"Listen to me, Ashura! This fight is not over yet! I will transmigrate without stopping until I defeat you! I will bring peace to the world!"_

Ashura went on with his life, but he never forgot his brother, because Ashura loved his omega brother more than a brother. He loved him as a husband loves his wife. As an alpha loves his omega.

And when he died, Ashura had lost a large part of his heart and soul.

He lived his life, married and had children, but could not help but favor his brother's daughter. And then, her descendants.

The Uchiha were the last thing left of Otsutsuki Indra.

* * *

Ashura woke up in a forest.

"What?" He whispered confused, he touched his head, only to notice his hands younger, without wrinkles. "My hands have no wrinkles! Do we become younger in the Pure Land?"

Ashura was very confused

He thought this was the afterlife, but it was different than what he thought, seeing the forest that surrounded it.

_Then it happened._

Ashura felt that chakra that he loved so much.

_"Indra."_

* * *

Uchiha Madara was walking angrily through the Konoha streets.

His chakra flowed in anger and that served to drive everyone away from him. Madara huffed somewhat hurt. Despite everything, they were always going to fear him. Nobody wanted him in the village. _And Hashirama..._

Madara grunted at the thought of the alpha.

Hashirama was stupid.

"Madara, wait!" Hashirama yelled, being followed by an annoyed Tobirama.

But Madara ignored him.

"Indra!"

That was the only thing Madara heard before feeling his waist being embraced by strong arms and how his lips were caught in a passionate and loving kiss.

 _"What?"_ Thought the Uchiha.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted an Ashura x Madara. (Maybe even an Ashura x Madara x Hashirama)
> 
> Obviously it wasn't continued unless someone decided to take the story/idea.
> 
> Thanks for reading, my little suns.


End file.
